


Шаг вперёд, два шага назад

by nyavka



Series: Два сапога — пара [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: И как так получалось, что обычная улыбка мигом заставляла наполниться тот колодец надежды у Северуса внутри, который, как ему думалось, уже давным-давно пересох?





	Шаг вперёд, два шага назад

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Step Forward, Two Steps Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377677) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



* * *

— Ты когда-нибудь был женат? — ни с того ни с сего вдруг спросил Гарри, когда они мирно пили полдничный чай перед тем, как Северус должен был отправляться на свою ночную смену.  
  
Наверное, Северусу стоило ожидать подобного вопроса — в конце концов, он ведь был мужчиной определённого возраста. Тем не менее, вопрос Гарри застал его врасплох, так что он замешкался с ответом.  
  
— Нет, — наконец ответил он. — Нет, никогда.  
  
Он взглянул на Гарри: тот задумчиво кивал каким-то своим мыслям.  
  
— А почему ты об этом спросил?  
  
— Э-э, я не собирался совать нос в твои дела, — Гарри выглядел смущённым. — Прошу прощения за бестактность.  
  
— Не стоит извиняться. Это был вполне безобидный вопрос.  
  
Вполне безобидный. Если, конечно, Гарри не сделал соответствующие выводы, сложив вместе два и два. Возможно, он успел заметить, как Северус на него посматривал с тех самых пор, как он здесь поселился? Северус пытался соблюдать осторожность, но как минимум один или два раза Гарри точно ловил на себе его взгляды, задерживающиеся капельку дольше, чем диктовали приличия. Гарри тогда ничего не сказал. Возможно, он всё ещё собирал мысленные доказательства.  
  
— Я просто… Вообще-то, я тоже никогда не считал себя одним из тех, кто когда-нибудь женится.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, как это звучит, не так ли? — Северус приподнял бровь, мысленно любопытствуя, заглотит ли Гарри наживку.  
  
Щёки Гарри приобрели нежно-розовый оттенок, и он нервно провёл рукой по волосам, прежде чем с силой потереть лицо.  
  
— Угу. Понимаю, — пробормотал он куда-то в свои ладони. Резко встав, он развернулся к Северусу. — Если ты не возражаешь, я бы хотел остаться здесь ещё на одну ночь, а уже завтра утром вывезти свои вещи.  
  
— Это что ещё за чушь? — нахмурился Северус.  
  
— Разве ты не собираешься меня отсюда выставить? — что самое грустное, у Гарри был такой вид, словно он верил, что именно так Северус и поступит.  
  
— Садись. И не мели ерунды, — Северус мрачно смотрел, как Гарри опускается обратно на диван. Пытаясь определить источник проблемы — и заодно отвлечь Гарри от возможных мыслей касательно предпочтений самого Северуса — он спросил: — Кажется, ты говорил, что рассорился со своими родственниками?  
  
— Эм-м, вроде того.  
  
Гарри сделал глубокий вдох, затем шумно выдохнул, собираясь с духом — и начал рассказывать свою историю.  
  
— Когда мои родители умерли, меня забрала к себе моя тётка со своим мужем. Хотя, вообще-то, им совсем не хотелось этого делать. Поначалу всё было нормально. Ну, или мне так казалось. У меня никогда не было с чем сравнивать, так что я понятия не имел, каким должно было быть нормальное детство. Всё изменилось, когда мне исполнилось одиннадцать. В то время как мой кузен пошёл в нормальную государственную школу, меня отправили в техническую, тем самым окончательно закрепив в семье мой статус паршивой овцы. Я явно отличался от других детей, хороших и правильных детей — по крайней мере, в их глазах. Они обзывали меня уродом. Ненормальным придурком. И не хотели иметь со мной ничего общего.  
  
— В школе я был проблемным учеником, несколько раз меня чуть было не исключили. Но родственники всё равно дотерпели до моего семнадцатого дня рождения, и только потом выгнали меня восвояси. Думаю, я должен быть им за это благодарен. С тех пор я и живу сам. Но я вовсе не жалуюсь. Всё могло быть гораздо хуже.  
  
Гарри устало привалился к спинке дивана, явно испытывая облегчение от того, что излил Северусу душу. Тот не сомневался, что в истории Гарри были важные события и моменты, о которых он предпочёл умолчать — но не стал пытаться их выведать. Вместо этого Северус снова слегка переменил тему их разговора.  
  
— А почему ты решил пойти работать на завод? — Гарри всегда казался ему довольно умным парнем, хотя и из тех, у кого обычно не находится лишнего времени для книг.  
  
— Мне нужно находиться в движении.  
  
Северус и сам заметил, что Гарри постоянно ёрзал и не мог спокойно усидеть на месте; что, по правде говоря, ужасно раздражало. Но Северус делал ему замечания всего один или два раза: когда из-за его ёрзанья скрипели диванные пружины, мешая Северусу мирно читать в кресле, или когда Гарри начинал дёргать ногой, отчего его стул противно скрежетал по полу.  
  
— Я бы никогда не смог высидеть целый день за столом. И я, вообще-то, «сова» — всегда таким был. Так что, не так уж и много мест, где можно найти подходящий мне график работы.  
  
Гарри расплылся в улыбке — впервые за всё время этого разговора. И как так получалось, что обычная улыбка мигом заставляла наполниться тот колодец надежды у Северуса внутри, который, как ему думалось, уже давным-давно пересох?  
  
Настенные часы пробили пять, так что Северус встал и потянулся, разминая затёкшие мышцы.  
  
— У тебя сегодня опять двойная смена? — спросил Гарри, и Северус отчётливо уловил в его голосе нотки беспокойства.  
  
— Как правило, когда рабочие часы урезают в одном месте, — Северус кивнул в сторону Гарри, — то их прибавляют в каком-то другом. Поскольку у меня, как у начальника смены, ставка фиксированная, а не почасовая, то руководство с радостью выдаёт мне наряды по шестьдесят часов в неделю, а то и больше.  
  
— Но это же полный бред, — нахмурился Гарри, и Северус тут же представил, как ласково разглаживает морщинку у него между бровей своим большим пальцем. Отодвинув эту неподобающую мысль куда-то подальше, он отправился в спальню, чтобы переодеться для работы.  
  
Когда он вернулся десять минут спустя, Гарри как раз закончил собирать его ланч. Было странно называть «ланчем» еду, которую он будет есть около полуночи, но так уж всё это работало.  
  
— Тебе не стоило утруждаться, — проворчал Северус.  
  
— О, я совсем не возражаю, — ответил Гарри, протягивая ему металлическую коробочку с ланчем, и у Северуса в памяти тут же всплыла мысленная картинка того, как его мать точно так же собирала ланч его отцу, когда тот отправлялся на работу.  
  
Это сравнение было крайне... тревожащим.  
  
Отец Северуса очень много работал — что, наверное, было только к лучшему, потому что когда он оставался дома, то они с матерью Северуса постоянно ругались. Северус часто задавался вопросом, как его родителям вообще удалось так долго пробыть в браке. Должно быть, правду говорят, что страх перед чем-то неизвестным — сильнее уже известных страхов.  
  
Пытаясь избавиться от этих мыслей, Северус взял у Гарри коробочку с ланчем, старательно следя за тем, чтобы не коснуться его пальцев.  
  
— Я собирался сходить за покупками в Тэско, — сообщил Гарри. — Тебе что-нибудь взять? Овсянку? Чай?  
  
Северус вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно неуютно из-за этой домашней идиллии, которая пыталась его поглотить даже без его ведома и согласия. Взглянув Гарри прямо в глаза, он разве что не прошипел:  
  
— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты изображал из себя заботливую жёнушку-домохозяйку.  
  
Гарри тут же шагнул назад; с его лица схлынули все краски. У него был такой вид, словно он ожидал, что Северус его сейчас ударит.  
  
Проклятье.  
  
— Это было ужасно грубо с моей стороны! Изви...  
  
— Нет, всё в порядке, — перебил Гарри, заглушая его извинения.  
  
— Гарри, — снова попытался Северус. Его захлестнули эмоции, настойчиво прорываясь на поверхность, хотя он и пытался снова затолкать их куда-то на дно. — Я ценю твою помощь.  
  
— Ага, конечно. Ну, увидимся позже, — пробормотал Гарри и развернулся прочь, быстро уходя по коридору в сторону ванной и плотно закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
У Северуса внутри как будто выросла каменная глыба, но, бросив взгляд на часы, он понял, что должен выходить на работу. Им придётся разобраться со всем этим после того, как он вернётся домой.  
  
Выйдя на улицу, Северус задумался над той простой и уютной жизнью, которая уже начала было у него налаживаться, и над тем, как он — как обычно — снова всё испортил. Предстоящая двойная смена означала, что у него будет полным-полно времени для того, чтобы как следует всё обдумать. Возможно, ему ещё удастся что-то исправить.  
  
Плотнее запахнув пальто в попытке защититься от холодного моросящего дождя, Северус поднял взгляд на тусклое серое небо и нахмурился.  
  



End file.
